


Valentine

by Lenny9987



Series: Lenny's Imagine Claire and Jamie Prompts [58]
Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Book 2: Dragonfly in Amber, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenny9987/pseuds/Lenny9987
Summary: Prompt: Claire explains Valentine's Day to Jamie.





	Valentine

Jamie was sitting at the desk, a quill in his hand and an account book from the warehouse in the process of being balanced before him. 

Claire watched him sit there in an apparent daze. He was spreading himself too thin and needed a break. It was still relatively early in the evening so he was likely to resist any appeals that he should rest for the night… but if she provided the right inducement…

She rose from her seat and crossed to stand just behind him, her robe flowing behind her, the silk whispering. She wanted to feel it slide against her bare skin and might have devised a way to slip free of her shift beneath the robe, but there were too many servants about the drawing room. Another reason for her to lure Jamie away and to the privacy of their bedroom. 

“Do you know what today is?” she murmured, sliding her hands across his shoulders and using her thumbs to knead at the tense muscles, moving her way slowly closer to his neck. 

“It’s Tuesday,” he responded, setting down the quill and leaning back, into her hands.

“Mmmhmm,” she pressed. “What else?”

He sighed. “It is the fourteenth of February, the year of our Lord 1744.” He tilted his head back so he was looking up into her smiling face. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day,” she informed him, stepping around the back of his chair and sitting against the edge of his desk, hoping she wasn’t too close to the inkwell. “You know, in my time Valentine’s Day is a romantic holiday.”

“Is it?” Jamie asked, amused by her obvious attempt to distract him. 

“Indeed. Lovers give one another tokens of affection, like candies and flowers…” she explained, reaching with her bare foot to rub her toe up and down the silk hose covering his calf. 

“And spend time in each other’s company, I suppose,” he played along, his grin mirroring hers as she nodded. “Are ye trying to tell me ye’ve brought  _ me _ a token?”

“Well…” she said quietly, reaching down and hiking the hem up of her shift suggestively. “I do have something you can unwrap,” Claire teased. 

“Hmmmm,” he purred, taking up the feather again and brushing it against the exposed flesh of her thigh. She bit her lip. “And what am I to give  _ you _ as a token of affection?”

“I can think of one thing I want.” She let the hem drop and reached to take his hand, bending to whisper in his ear. “Come to bed.”

He squeezed her hand back. “Soon,” he promised, replacing the feather on the desktop and then opening one of the drawers. “First, I want ye to have this.” He handed her a small and beautifully bound book. Catullus’ poems to Lesbia. 

Claire looked up at him confused but opened to the inside cover page.  _ Vivamus, atque amemus,  _ he had carefully written, followed with a decorative flourish to his  _ J.  _

“When did you get this?” she asked.

“The other day. I wasna sure if folk in yer time still marked the day in such a way,” he explained.

“So you already know about Valentine’s Day?” She looked up at him, surprised and accusatory. 

He chuckled. “Aye. Tis a saint’s day, no?” he teased her back. “I dinna ken how long it’s been a day for lovers, but it’s no something begun in yer time. Do ye like it?” he nodded to the book. 

She rose on her toes to kiss him. “Come read it to me in bed,” she urged him, beginning to step away and smiling when he followed. 


End file.
